<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Perfect Valentine (McDanno's Twins // Season 1, Episode 4) by OTP_Obsessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082659">The Perfect Valentine (McDanno's Twins // Season 1, Episode 4)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed'>OTP_Obsessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-O: 'At-Home' Mini-Series (McDanno's Twins) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beautiful, Children, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Perfect, Steve McGarrett &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is not a fan of the holidays. Especially this Valentine's Day, when he cant be home to care for a fever-stricken Steve. But, when he returns home after a long day of work, Steve gives him a surprise he'll never forget.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-O: 'At-Home' Mini-Series (McDanno's Twins) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Perfect Valentine (McDanno's Twins // Season 1, Episode 4)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valentine's Day. </p><p>Danny always hated this holiday because he felt like it was just another way for the big corporations to make money. He never understood why everyone waited all year to tell their special someone that they loved them. Or why you had to tell them with candy and cards. Certainly there were better ways to show you loved someone than buying a last-minute piece of cardstock, with a nauseating generic love poem inside, that's written in cut-and-pasted calligraphy, paired with a heart-shaped box of warm, overly priced chocolates, already past their expiration date, and a flower that will die in a weeks time. </p><p>But the worst part of this highly exaggerated holiday is that Steve called in sick but still demanded Danny go into work, instead of staying home to care for him. So, while Steve gets to laze around in bed all day, Danny is out saving the island on a day he'd much rather be at home eating a box of warm, expired chocolates. </p><p>See, Danny hated Valentine's Day. But what he hated worse was having a Valentine, on Valentine's, and not getting to spend the day with them. He still felt holiday was just a money making scheme, like most of the others, but ever since he and Steve had started dating, he'd begun to see the joy in celebrating them every year. </p><p>And he had come to enjoy them even more ever since their twins, Bailey and Colton, came into their lives. </p><p>Ever since they started dating five years ago, Steve and Danny had talked about having kids of their own. Danny had already been down that road with Grace and Charlie but Steve didnt have any of his own. He'd always wanted to have children but could never make it work with any of the girls he'd gone out with. So, when he and Danny finally decided to tie the knot two years ago, he brought up the idea of adoption. Danny was skeptical at first but, once he laid eyes on the twins, he was sure they made the right choice. And, after a long process, Bailey and Colton Williams-McGarrrett entered their lives just before Thanksgiving, last year.</p><p>And it was the best Christmas Danny had had in a long time. He hadn't felt so much holiday spirit for a long time and it was all thanks to the twins. And, even though he still hated Valentine's Day, he was willing to celebrate it, if that meant a repeat of last year's Christmas. </p><p>Except he was out chasing bad guys all day. Bad guys who were totally destroying his feeling of euphoria about the holiday. Having to look at dead bodies of innocent victims, avoid bullets, go on endless car chases, and run 5K marathons just to take a criminal off the street--on a day that is supposed to be all about loving people--while the one person he loved more than anything in the world was needing him at home, made him remember everything he hated about this holiday. And, made him completely forget why he'd stopped hating them in the first place. </p><p>After a long, exhausting day, Danny drove home in silence, wanting nothing else than to just climb into bed and forget this day--forget this holiday in general--even existed. He sighed in defeat, as he pulled into the driveway  of Steve's (and his, obviously) house, and rubbed the frustration from his face, knowing it would be the first thing Steve would notice.</p><p>Walking up to the house, Danny let a small smile form in the corner of his mouth as he caught sight of the kiddie pool, sandbox and other pile of toys that lined the driveway. At the door, he put his key in the nob and huffed inside. As he went inside, the darkness inside the home caught him by surprise. Steve never went to bed without him and the twins always jumped into his arms when he'd made it home--it was his favorite part of the day. "Steve?" he called out, shutting the door, cautiously. He threw his keys into the jar on the side table, by the couch, and removed his shoes, still studying the room. Without answer from anyone, he tried again. "Hey, Danno's home," he called out, sweeping the house. "Where is everybody?" </p><p>That's when something on the side table caught his eye. He went to pick it up and found it was a poorly hand-written card that read: </p><p>HAPY VALENTIME'S DAY, DANNO. </p><p>Garnished with crude doodles of their tiny family. The one of himself he knew because it was the only blonde one. The one of Steve was obvious because he was dressed in camouflage.  Eddie was a dog, so that one was clear. And, then, Bailey was the redhead with the pigtails and Colton was the redhead dressed in camouflage, just like Steve. Danny smiled, brightly, admiring his gift. This was much better than the last-minute store bought card he had expected. </p><p>Then, he noticed the sticky note, hanging from the bottom of the card. This one was clearly written by Steve, as it was much neater and grammatically correct. It read: </p><p>SUPRISE! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! THERE'S FOOD IN THE FRIDGE TO HEAT UP. WAITING FOR YOU IN OUR ROOM. xoxo STEVE. </p><p>Danny smirked. Was this Steve's plan all along? He should have known something was up this morning when Steve's temperature had only been 98.5 and he still claimed he was sick. He'd been planning a night for just the two of them all along. Danny scoffed and shook his head. "I hate him so much," he whispered, playfully. </p><p>Danny bit his bottom lip and looked towards the bedroom upstairs. His heart started pounding, wondering what Steve had waiting for him. Then, he hurried upstairs, stripping off his clothes, excitedly. </p><p>He pulled off his socks and flung them onto the steps, stumbling to keep his balance with each one. He pulled his shirt over his head, nearly running into the wall, and dropped it to the floor. Then, he grabbed his belt unlatched the buckle and whipped it through the loops, tossing it at his feet. As he reached the threshold of the bedroom doorway, full of angst and wonder, he made ready to unbutton and strip down his pants. </p><p>Steve caught sight of Danny in the doorway and cleared his throat, loudly. "Danny!" he urged through gritted teeth, trying to call attention to his anxious partner. </p><p>Just as he unlatched his button, Danny heard Steve's call. He looked up to him, smiling, brightly, ready for intimacy, but froze in panic when he noticed Bailey and Colton sitting beside Steve on the bed. Steve smiled at Danny, nervously, gesturing to the twins with his head. Danny's mouth dropped as he examined the room. </p><p>It was lit by candlelight and rose petals lined the floor. There was heart-shaped box of chocolates on their bedside table, along with a white teddy bear, holding a heart that said 'BE MINE.' Steve was in a robe, looking distraught, and the twins were in their pajamas, excited like it was Christmas morning. </p><p>Danny scoffed. "Steve?" he said, a bit baffled. </p><p>"Suprise?" Steve said, unprepared, as this was not how he'd hoped Danny would find him. </p><p>The twins smiled, brightly, jumping off the bed and running to Danny. Danny knelt down to their level and held his arms open for them.  "Danno!" they exclaimed, jumping into his arms. </p><p>"Hey, Muffin. Hey, Champ," Danny smiled, lifting them up. He hugged them tight then looked to Steve with wide eyes. "What is going on?" Danny asked, in startled a breathy voice. </p><p>Steve shrugged and smiled to him, awkwardly, "I-I was..."</p><p>"Daddy said he wanted to give you a special surprise you for Valentime's Day," Bailey said, wrapping her arms around Danny's neck. She smacked a hard, loud kiss to his cheek and smiled at him, her tongue sticking through the gap of her bottom teeth. </p><p>"Oh yeah?" Danny chuckled, bouncing the twins on his hips. He moved towards the bed, adoring his wired toddlers. </p><p>"Mmhm, yeah, and we did wanteded to help," Colton added, quickly, taking a breathy smile.</p><p>"Is that so? What should we do then?" Danny asked, playfully, joining Steve on the bed, loosening his grip on the twins. Colton crawled across the bed, into Steve's arms. Then, Bailey leaned over, her tongue flopping from her mouth, and picked up a book. She handed it to Danny and he smiled, taking the book. "Goodnight Moon? Didn't Daddy read this last night?" Danny asked, teasingly. </p><p>"We wadded you to read it, Danno," Bailey replied, sweetly, giving him a smiling backbend. </p><p>"Well then I guess I have to read it then," Danny smiled, blowing on her belly peeking out from under her pajama top. Bailey keeled over, giggling, burying her face in the duvet. Steve chuckled and pulled Colton down onto the bed, tickling him. The dad's tickled and frolicked with the twins for a moment, releasing their tiny giggles like two little sleek toys. Then, the family cuddled up together up under the blankets and Danny opened up the book. "In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon...and a picture of..." he read, looking to each twin with a smile.</p><p>"The cow jumpin' ober 'da moon," the twins replied, in sync, excitedly, pointing to the picture in the book. </p><p>"That's right. The cow jumping over the moon," Danny nodded, his eyes beaming. He looked up to Steve and smiled, seeing his arms cuddled around Colton and his eyes centered on the book. Steve met Danny's eyes, briefly, and winked. Danny rolled his eyes, with a hint of grin. He slid down further under the blankets, putting his arm around Bailey, letting her cuddle under his arm. Then, he looked back to the book and cleared his throat, softly. "And there, three little bears sitting on chairs..." he continued, leaning his head against Bailey's. </p><p>********** </p><p>A little while later, Danny reached the end of the book. "And goodnight to the old lady, whispering hush," he read, softly, flipping the page. "Goodnight kittens and goodnight mittens.  Goodnight clocks and goonight socks..." He stopped when he noticed his entire family sleeping beside him. Then, he shook his head and smiled. "Goodnight noises everywhere," he finished, breathlessly, skipping to the end as if he'd done this a hundred times before. He closed the book and  tossed it to his feet and sighed, rubbing the fatigue from his eyes. </p><p>Then, Danny reached his arm under Bailey to lift her off the bed, jolting Steve awake. "I heard that," Steve said through a yawn. </p><p>"Heard what?" Danny chuckled, holding Bailey to his chest, sliding off the bed, slowly, as to not disturb her. When his feet his the floor, Danny swung Bailey over his shoulder and rubbed her back, warmly, as she cuddled into his hug. </p><p>"You skipped to the end," Steve teased, lifting  Colton from the bed. He craddled Colton in his arms down the hallway to the twins bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"How would you know, sleepy head?" Danny asked, following behind him, making sure to gently bounce Bailey the entire way. </p><p>The twins bedroom was dimly illuminated by nightlights on either side of the room. A green camouflage, army set up on the left, A purple and pink mermaid design on the right. Steve and Danny carried their twins to their prospective sides of the rooms and tucked them in. Then, they switched sides and tucked in each other's twin. Afterwards, the pair snuck out of the room, admiring them fondly through  the crack in the door as they backed out into the hallway. </p><p>Returning to their bedroom, exhausted, the proud fathers returned to their beds and slid under the covers. Steve wrapped his arm around Danny and Danny laid on Steve,  snuggling his head against Steve's bare chest. Steve smiled, kissing the top of Danny's head, burying his nose in Danny's thick blonde locks, and whispered, "Sorry about tonight, Danno." </p><p>"Hmm, what for?" Danno moaned, comfortably, half-asleep. </p><p>"Because the surprise was ruined," Steve reminded, apologetically. "I know you hate this holiday and I was really trying to make it special. But, the kids heard me setting up the bedroom and I tried to get them back in bed before you got home. I'm sorry this day wasn't special." </p><p>Danny looked up to Steve with remorse, seeing the sorrow in his partner's eyes. Had he really made Steve think that he needed gifts, or a romantic night to feel special? He already had the best job. The best family, both from Rachel and with Steve. And the best partner and friend anyone could ask for, who meant everything in the world to him. Danny lifted his head and grinned at Steve. "Every single day of my life is already special," Danny whispered, gently, pressing their noses and foreheads together. </p><p>Steve smiled but his eyes frowned. "But I wanted today to be extra special." </p><p>Danny smirked and whispered, "Thats not possible because today was perfect." </p><p>Steve smiled, softly, "Kiss me, Danno." Danny grinned and leaned his head up, pressing a kiss to Steve's lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I was writing this, I thought about making this into something more with McDanno and their twins. If you're interested in reading more about them (or have any story suggestions) let me know by leaving a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>